1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a collapsible container of the type that is maneuvered using a fork lift.
2. Related Art
Conventional storage and shipping containers consist of a wooden pallet upon which rests a corrugated cardboard box. Typically, the cardboard box component of such conventional containers is disposed of after a single use. This occurs for many reasons. First, if access to an item within such a box is required when the box is either stacked or stored on a shelf, the box is typically cut with a razor knife, which ruins the structural integrity of the box (and often ruins the item(s) within the box). Second, such cardboard boxes are not easily collapsed and are therefore inefficient to transport when empty. Further, even if they can be collapsed, when the cardboard boxes are large, as they typically are, they are awkward to handle in their collapsed position.
There have been various attempts to provide improved collapsible containers. However, the collapsible containers in the prior art are often difficult to collapse, and even more difficult to change from a collapsed position to all open (i.e., non-collapsed) position. Furthermore, the collapsible containers in the prior art typically include internal reinforcement structures that reduce the storage volume of the container. Additionally, the prior art collapsible containers often include removable parts that can be easily lost, rendering the containers useless. Other shortcomings of prior art collapsible containers are that they can be heavy, difficult and/or expensive to manufacture, and can include internal projections that can damage the item(s) stored within the containers.
What is needed is a collapsible container that is easy to collapse and easy to open from the collapsed position. The collapsible container should also be relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture. Further, there is a need for a collapsible container that does not have removable components that can be lost. Additionally, the collapsible container should include no internal projections that can damage stored items. Still further, the collapsible container should be able to be easily and efficiently transported when collapsed.